


Artwork: “Untitled”, (1997)

by Rapapapapapa (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Strangers to Lovers, alot of art, art students, gyuhao being art hoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rapapapapapa
Summary: Minghao thinks that Mingyu’s soul is a reflection of art.Beautiful, but yet quirky but also so incredibly intriguing. And Xu Minghao is so absolutely in love with both.Kim Mingyu is art.





	Artwork: “Untitled”, (1997)

**Author's Note:**

> Finally after procrastinating for a month I finally finished this.  
> Basically its just artsy gyuhao  
> Im sorry if it is too art nerd... I got carried away with all the terms and art history. I really love art I'm so sorry

I. Photography

 

_Click._

Minghao stops peering intensely into his viewfinder, choosing to hold his beloved Canon 70D at a distance to get a better look at his shot. Emerald and olive hedges surrounding the grandiose gothic architecture of the main campus building suddenly look extremely dull on the tiny display screen. The boy scrutinizes the photograph that he just took, almond eyes squinting at the lopsided composition and underexposed lighting. His thumb hovers over the trash button, hesitating for a split second before he resignedly deletes the subpar photo.

 

_This won’t cut it._

The student reckons that his photography elective mentor must be sick of his one dimensional nature or landscaper snapshots by now. After reviewing a portfolio compromising of pages and pages of pictures capturing pink and lavender sunsets with the same cumulus cotton-like clouds and Minghao’s never ending collection of quaint alleyway shots, he’s sure his professor must be quite bored by now. Minghao clearly remembers his mentor’s constructive criticism.

 

“Look Myungho, I understand that you’re going for the whole idea of capturing the beauty and stillness of a moment by taking landscape images. But you can’t just keep taking random nature shots. They’re quick and I can’t assess your full technical capabilities. You need to do something which you can stage, something which you can fully show your knowledge of composition and your camera. Landscape photography, while beautiful, seems like it requires little effort, any teen on Instagram could do it. Get a model, find a muse, I suggest experimenting with taking photos of people. Step out of your comfort zone Myungho.”

 

While human photography is not a bad idea at all, the suggestion would have been much more appealing if Minghao actually had someone to model for him.

 

It doesn’t help that Minghao has a grand total of three friends. Could you really blame him though? It’s barely been 3 months since he enrolled in the university, 6 months since he left his provincial city of Anshan, China, to the unfamiliar land of South Korea. He hasn’t made many friends, insecure about his ineloquent and heavily accented Korean littered with dozens of grammatical errors. Besides, he’s an art student, most of his classmates spend their class times staring at canvases, earphones plugged in, while dabbling paint onto the pure white sheets with such immense focus. It’s sad but that’s how it is, everyone is so engrossed in their craft that the human interaction levels are almost zero.

 

Minghao ponders about which of his three friends could be a potential model, crafting suitable shoot concepts for them.

 

Firstly, there’s Chan. A bright eyed high school student with an almost unhealthy obsession for Michael Jackson. Minghao pictures doing a school themed shoot, with Chan all dressed up smartly in his school uniform, twinkling eyes which emphasizes the energy of a youth. _Oh but wait,_ Minghao suddenly recalls that the boy is current struggling with exams. Under the piles of homework and back to back cram school classes, all the high schooler seems to sport these days are dark eye circles and greasy ruffled hair. _So much for youthful energy._

Next there’s Soonyoung, his roommate with a flair for modern dance and choreography. The boy’s not to bad looking either. Fierce tiger eyes and a powerful stage presence, he would be a great subject matter. Minghao has been to one of his roommate’s performance showcases before, the dramatic neon stage lights and the dynamic dance moves could be potential material for an impressive photo series. _That’s not a bad idea after all._

There was also Junhui. A Chinese senior that Minghao met during the first week orientation. To put it in simple words, that man is stunning. Doll like eyes, a high nose bridge and delicate moles that surround his heart shaped lips, he looks like a prince. Unlike Soonyoung passionate and powerful moves, Junhui’s dances are more elegant and fluid, serene and dignified. Plus, Minghao could probably bullshit something about Chinese culture and how he is Chinese, earning him extra points in the conceptual department. Art teachers love cultural identity and all that stuff.

 

There’s just one little problem though. Both Soonyoung and Junhui are busy practicing for their own assessments. There’s no way Minghao could get them to be available for a shoot. These days his roommate comes home at the stroke of midnight, instantly passing out on the inviting mattress, feet calloused and sore.

 

_Just my luck._

Minghao is about to say his goodbyes to his A grade for the photography elective when his attention is captured by the soft whistling of some Korean pop song he’s heard way too many times on the radio. Minghao surveys the area around, curious, when his eyes fall on what could be the most attractive man alive.

 

The boy is tall, even taller than Junhui, with the most perfect model proportions that put the models in his human anatomy classes to shame. He’s not even wearing fashionable clothes, just a simple black T-shirt and normal jeans, but yet the handsome stranger looks like he could be strutting down the Paris Fashion Show runway. Minghao lets his gaze run up and down the boy’s toned arms, perfectly tanned golden skin with glowed under the afternoon sun. Oh and don’t even get Minghao started on the guy’s face, he could write a whole visual analysis on those perfect features.

 

While Mr. Attractive Stranger looks chic and cool with a certain sense of elegance and poise, the guy is also able to look so frustratingly ‘boy-next-door’ at the same time. Minghao doesn’t understand how someone could look like he was a vogue model but yet still appear so simple and beautifully plain. Minghao wishes he could capture the guy’s beauty in a photograph, it’s so unreal and out of this world.

 

He would ask the guy if he could be the model for Minghao’s photography project, but he’s way to flustered to even approach the dude. _Why? It’s not like I have a crush on him or anything. He’s just another one of those good looking guys. I’m a fine arts student. We’re attracted to things that are visually and aesthetically pleasing, that’s all._

 

Minghao is utterly intimidated by the other guy’s cool aura and good looks. _What if he’s an asshole?_ The Chinese boy is far too self-conscious of his language skills to even approach the stranger. Maybe Minghao could pull the whole ‘confused foreigner’ card and get the guy to be his model out of sympathy for the ‘poor, new Chinese student’. _No._ Minghao would absolutely stoop that low.

 

He’s about to give up give up his dreams on asking the handsome male to be his model, due to his cowardly nature and inability to talk to cool people. _He’s gonna judge so hard if I approached him._ But at that moment, right before Minghao’s own eyes, he witnesses ‘Mr. Cool guy’ literally trip over air, slipping onto the ground. The boy stands up again, only to drop the iPhone that he was holding in his hands onto the cold concrete. Minghao just stares in disbelief at the sight of the other crouching down, blubbering over the small device, apologizing to his fucking hand phone.

 

_Wow. That guy’s a huge dork._

Suddenly, the idea of approaching the other isn’t so intimidating at all. Not after witnessing the whole clumsy spectacle. With newfound determination, Minghao pushes up his thin wire-framed spectacles, before sauntering up to the guy.

 

“Hey, I’m Minghao or Seo Myungho, first year fine arts student. Currently taking the photography elective course. I so happen to need a model for my next project and I think you could be suitable for it.” Minghao extends his bony fingers to the other who is still crouching on the ground, flashing a polite smile.

 

The other just stares blanking at Minghao’s invitation, waiting a few seconds before standing back up, effectively towering over the photography student.

“Huh me? Model?”

 

“Yes, if you don’t mind, could I take some shots?”

 

“I don't see why not. Kim Mingyu, first year fine art student as well. Thankfully not taking the photography elective course.”

 

The guy, well, Mingyu takes his hand in an enthusiastic handshake. Minghao is pretty sure that a few of his thin bones in his fingers have been broken by the tight grip, but he is so relieved to have managed to get the attractive male to agree on a photo shoot that he couldn't care any less.

 

Minghao lends the other his long designer trench coat and Mingyu looks frustrating good in the simple get up. He instructs the taller on how he should pose in order to give off a nonchalant and chic air. The Mingyu that appears in his viewfinder is so vastly different from the large, over excited puppy he was talking to five minutes ago. Mingyu looks absolutely stunning.

 

It’s the last shot before he has to go for another class, adjusting the aperture to create a low depth of field so that only Mingyu would be focused on in the shot. He’s got to put emphasis on his subject matter after all. He tunes the ISO and colour correction settings, so that the photo won’t be under or overexposed like some other failed shots. He needs to capture Mingyu’s beautiful skin tone and how it radiates under the light.

 

Minghao peers into the tiny viewfinder, adjusting the composition to a close up shot when all he sees is Mingyu breaking into a toothy grin. His chocolate hair looks so fluffy, warm and inviting under the hot sun. The way his eyes crinkle up with his blissful expression is just so endearing and _oh_ that toothy grin he shoots at the DSLR lens, cute little canine fangs and all.

 

His noisy pounding of his heart is the only thing Minghao can hear as his index finger shakily presses down the shutter button of his camera.

 

_God, he’s so far gone._

 

* * *

 

  
II. Fashion design

 

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Slim fingers hurriedly scramble for a thin, black Daler Rowney sketchbook on the cluttered table. It’s 7:30 am. Minghao’s very first fashion design class starts at 7:45. It doesn’t help that the professor is particularly notorious for chewing out tardy students. He’s got to make a good first impression right?

 

Minghao manages to slide into the studio before his teacher arrives – thankfully. But he doesn't expect the sight of familiar burnt sienna eyes and the same blinding smile which totally has not be occupying Minghao’s thoughts for the past week or so.

 

Minghao tries to convince himself that the pounding of his heart and crimson blush creeping up his cheeks is simply due to the fact that he ran to class.

 

He isn’t the type to get crushes that easily. He’s not like Junhui, who gushes about the cute Literary Arts major with round glasses and sweater paws that made eye contact with his “dark broody” gaze during a Theatre elective. He doesn’t swoon over the small and squishy, but absolutely adorable Music Composition major which trod on his foot in the campus cafeteria. That’s not how Xu Minghao functions. And he certainly does not feel weak in the knees due to a certain extremely good looking bean pole who trips over his own two feet.

 

“Hey! Myungho! I didn’t know that you were in this elective! Come sit over here! We can be project partners!” The taller beckons him over, flashing his cute canines that Minghao can’t say no to.

 

The assignment is simple and straightforward. Design an outfit inspired by a certain era and execute it. But for Mingyu and Minghao that is not the case. Personally Minghao simply adores retro, almost antique fashion. Mingyu makes it a point to openly show distaste towards round framed sunglasses, baggy jeans and berets, refusing to accept Minghao’s ‘Grandfather fashion sense’. Mingyu wants something a tad cooler, but yet not too modern. Think grease leather jackets or a simple smart suit jacket over plain tight fitting T-shirts.

 

Minghao retorts by saying he’s a pretty damn cool grandfather.

 

The two bicker on and on, soon becoming the subjects of their course mates irritated glares. Minghao thinks he likes Mingyu a little less now.

 

“I don’t see why you’d want to do that. It’s boring Mingyu. We need to stand out!”

 

“Well but not everyone might appreciate your hipster, arty farty, Avant garde fashion like you do. We can’t take the risk.”

 

As much as Minghao hates to admit it, the other has a valid point. Well, but so does Minghao and he’s going to get his point across into Mingyu’s thick, stubborn skull.

 

“Look, I don’t even know why we’re fighting. Fashion and art is about expressing one’s self, it’s about artistic identity!”

 

“Well yeah but when you’re doing fashion design, you are creating and innovating things that appeal to people. Something that sells!”

 

Mingyu might have a different outlook from Minghao but at the end of the day, deep down inside, Minghao knows the both share the same burning passion for art. Why should they be quarrelling over this small thing when they love and feel so strongly about the subject. It’s the passion and love that Minghao values more.

 

Resignedly, the Chinese student offers a compromise.

 

“Listen, why don't we combine ideas. We can go with your smart casual theme but add a little vintage twist to it. Makes it more exciting. That way we both get what we want, the project will stand out but yet not be too overly experimental to the point of risking marks.”

 

“You know… That doesn't sound like a bad idea!”

 

As the project progresses, Minghao finds himself visiting the other’s unusually neat for an art student’s dorm room more often. He feels sorry for imposing on Mingyu’s roommate, some smiley and bright Music performance major. Frequent face times, with Mingyu eagerly waving his sketch book in front of the camera, showing his croquis sketches and concept ideas, visits to the textile shops where they could spend hours discussing the most suitable linen. Late night calls resulting in deep conversations about their dream to start their own unique fashion line, “MM” as Mingyu dubbed it, a platform and a way to express themselves.

 

It felt nice to have a friend that he could discuss art on the same wavelength.

 

Don’t get Minghao wrong, Junhui and Soonyoung are both artistic people in their own right. But his two friends would rather express themselves through fluid movement of limbs and graceful pirouettes. Junhui and Soonyoung uses their body as art. Through performance they could act as a vessel for their concepts and thoughts, movement painting their feelings on the stage. Performance art is vastly different from the visual art that Minghao does, his friends would never understand the feeling of expression through a piece of paper, a canvas or a cloth.

 

But now with Mingyu, he is able to discuss visual art with someone who feels the same as he does. They may have differing opinions at times, but their passion for art on the inside is exactly the same. It feels good to have someone who can understand painting and design like he does.

As their friendship grows, Minghao and Mingyu’s love for art also grows in direct proportion, falling in love with art together.

 

At the same time, Minghao also falls in love with the other as each day passes.

 

* * *

 

 

III. Art history

               

“Ugh, why do we have to attend these lectures again?”

 

“Because Myungho, learning your art history makes the foundation of your knowledge in art. Plus it serves as a good source of inspiration and provides us with tons of unique reference artists. Don’t sulk just cause we’re learning about the Renaissance and Impressionism this term and you don’t like traditional art.”

 

Minghao narrows his eyes at the PowerPoint slide in the front of the lecture theatre. The Water Lily Pond by Claude Monet. He scrutinizes the blur of fresh green and blue hues which come together to depict a tranquil scene of a bridge over a pond filled to the brim with small dappled water lilies, created by short quick ‘impressionist’ brush strokes.

 

To an extent, Minghao understands Impressionism but yet he still does not _understand_ the art movement. He knows that Monet, Renoir and their friends wanted to challenge the traditional ways of art by painting with “sloppy” brushstrokes in order to “abstract” the work. Something about capturing the moment, kind of like the motion blur effect in a photograph.

 

“Yeah, I get that Monet wanted to capture the moment of the water lily pond by using his new quirky way of painting which everyone else hated but at the end of the day, it’s still a literal depiction of a water lily pond! It’s so literal, it’s boring and bland! How am I supposed to interpret a deeper meaning from this? What’s the political, historical context? What is the message it’s trying to convey?”  

 

“Well I feel that Impressionism and Post-Impressionism are my favorite art movements! The works are not too traditional but also at the same time not too abstract that I have no idea what is going on! Like look at Joan Miro! His works look like kindergarten crayon scribbles! How can I describe the subject matter? What are those lines supposed to mean? To be honest, I still don't really get the whole abstract expressionism movement either, Jackson Pollock, Mark Rothko and all that jazz.”

 

“Abstract expressionism started after World War 2 in America, many of the renowned artists painted the feelings towards the horrors of war and post war society. It is a way of showing feelings that can’t be expressed through literal forms!”  

 

Their debate was getting increasingly louder, earning them shushes from various annoyed classmates. Minghao is pretty sure that by now the whole fine arts cohort hates them. But how can he help it, both him and Mingyu feel so passionately towards this topic.

 

“You know what Minghao, why don’t you tell me all about abstract art movements, so my dumb ass can finally understand splotches on canvas. And I will teach you how to appreciate the beauty of traditional art. Campus Café this evening? How’s that sound?”

 

Minghao can hear his ears ringing. _Is this a date?_ Wait no, it’s merely a study session between art pals. _Don’t get your hopes up._

But of course Minghao wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to spend some hours alone with his favorite dashing friend.

 

During their “not” date, their conversation derails from Impressionism to just talking about random points of art history instead.

 

“You know, I thought Abstract Expressionism was tough but Minimalism is even worse! How can one write a whole essay on 8 metal orange cubes in a gallery! That’s literally it! There’s nothing more you can say!” The taller exasperatedly sighs into the sleeves of his sweater.

 

“Well that’s the point of Minimalism dumbass. It is what it is. What you see in the gallery space is literally what you see, there is no further meaning, the work is self-referential, there is no symbolism.”

 

“I can’t believe you got full marks for that essay. How is that even possible? Oh remember for that assignment Jeonghan hyung handed in a blank piece of paper saying that it was a ‘Minimalist’ essay?”

 

“The best part was that the teacher couldn’t even fail him! His rationale was that the goal of Minimalism was to create art that didn't have any meaning so pretentious people wouldn’t start digging for deep metaphors that don’t exist within the work. He argued that by writing an essay which analyzed a Minimalist work would defeat the entire purpose of the movement. The teacher had no choice but to give him a high grade, his point was valid after all!”

 

The pair sat under the dim lights of the coffee shop, in their own world, laughing at the ridiculous art essays that had been assigned to them in the past, mimicking the expression of the overly cartoonised depiction of the person in ‘The Scream’, and bonding over their mutual love of Picasso and his strange cuboid nudes. It was like the hordes of students cramming their last minute assignments in the coffee shop around them ceased to exist at that moment, the two boys immersed in their own little art bubble.

 

“Gosh art can be so weird sometimes. I don’t understand so many things.”

 

“But it still intrigues you and you love it anyways.”

 

At this point, Minghao can’t help but to draw parallels with art and Mingyu. Like the Mona Lisa and Renaissance sculptures, on the surface, Mingyu is visually stunning to look at. His face and physique is so perfect, as if it was painted or crafted by God himself. But yet, Mingyu is also like Expressionism, Minghao can’t seem to decipher the other’s emotions and actions sometimes. Mingyu is a little weird, a little quirky too, and is generally a huge dork. Minghao can wrap his finger around certain things Mingyu does, but that’s just the other guy’s charm. When Minghao looks at art, he feels a myriad of emotions – happiness, sadness or frustration. Somehow he can’t help but notice Mingyu makes him feel these things too.

 

Minghao thinks that Mingyu’s soul is a reflection of art.

 

Beautiful, but yet quirky but also so incredibly intriguing. And Xu Minghao is so absolutely in love with both.

 

_Kim Mingyu is art._

* * *

  
IV. Sculpture

 

If you were a visual art student, you would know that they go through an average of 1 mental breakdown every week, once every two weeks if you can manage your time properly.

 

With tight deadlines, the threat of art block, and a never ending onslaught of confusing and contradictory criticisms from their mentors, it’s no wonder that art students get so burnt out easily.

 

That’s exactly how Minghao feels right now.

 

Burnt out.

 

Slumping down, Minghao feels his face collide with the cold metal surface of the studio table. His mind is full of fuzz as he mindlessly picks on the sleeves of his sweater, completely blanked out. It was as it something sucked out all the inspiration and drive from his lanky body, leaving him completely devoid of any capability to do art. It doesn’t help that the deadline for this work is in a week’s time and he’s barely 30% done. Furthermore, one advisor said that while his concept was intriguing his execution was like that of a 10-year old’s failed science fair execution, but on the other hand, yet another teacher told him that the work was technically alright but chided Minghao to change his entire concept. _What do you want me to do?_

 

Confused and utterly exhausted, Minghao is about to start repeated slamming his head into the hard studio table in hopes that he knocks his brain into action or just dies from the impact. But he then feels strong arms hold his shoulders firmly before he could start damaging his brain cells.

 

“Oh my god Minghao, what are you doing!”

 

Utterly defeated, the smaller relaxes into the other’s grip.

 

“Oh Mingyu, why must we suffer for the sake of art?”

 

“Well you can’t spell painting without the pain?” Mingyu lets out a deep chuckle after his sad attempt to try to lift the other’s mood.

 

“I’m not even painting right now. I’m making a sculpture. You know I thought that sculpture would be easier as I can make it abstract but I’m just so bad at thinking in a 3D space. I can’t seem to be able to express my feelings through this work. I’m not feeling this work. It sucks.”

 

The boy lets out a rather large sniff, feeling moisture prickle at the corner of his eyes. Minghao’s heart is screaming at him to not cry, he’d wouldn't want Mingyu to see his ugly crying face right? But Minghao knows that out of everyone in this world, the other would probably understand his current predicament the best.

 

“It’s all right to let it out. We’ve all been there before.”

 

_Oh for goodness sake, stop being so kind._

“It’s not good Mingyu… it’s not turning out how I want it to. I want to give up already.”

 

“You’re always such a perfectionist Hao, when you do things you need to do it to the best of your abilities. That’s admirable of you. But sometimes, things just don't go our way. We’re artists, we’ll never be satisfied with the things we make, and that’s a fact. Don’t over stress, you’ll be fine.”

 

_Oh please stop…_

It’s established that Minghao views Mingyu as a piece of art. But to further elaborate, Minghao thinks that Mingyu is a piece of art displayed at a museum. Imagine this, you’re visiting an art museum and you see one of those beautiful classical sculptures. The form is absolutely beautiful and you wish you could run your fingers over the smooth marble surfaces to touch and fully appreciate the work. But alas, you can’t. You’re not supposed to touch sculptures in museums, they are far too precious and to damage them would be a sin. Minghao wants to pull the other into a tight embrace, drawing circles up and down Mingyu’s tanned biceps, but he can’t. _Don’t touch the artwork please._

Mingyu is an art work in a museum, far above Minghao’s league. You can only admire the art from a distance, no touching.

* * *

 

  
V. Painting

 

Cobalt blue. _No._ Maybe a royal purple. That’s a more suitable colour.

 

The wide flat brush slides against the pristine sheets, leaving large dry lines which form silhouettes and shapes. It’s fluid, an abstract form with a mishmash of a dozen saturated hues. There’s no particular subject matter in the work, it’s all up to the audience’s interpretation. It’s vague but yet expressive. Just how Minghao likes it.

 

For the final touch, Minghao flicks small droplets of cadmium yellow paint over the tones of purple and lavender. Complimentary colors – yellow and purple. The combination is absolutely regal, reminding Minghao of the velvety outfit with golden embellishments that Junhui wore during his last performance. The quick brushstrokes capturing the movement of the vivacious dancer, flicking the drops of yellow illustrated the energy radiating from the man on stage.

 

“I see your back with your abstract art again. Man, I think I’ll never understand the meaning behind your works… It’s so interpretative…”

 

The taller peers from above his shoulder, his own easel at the other side of the studio abandoned.

 

“A good artwork doesn't just rely on your technical skill Mingyu, concepts and ideas are just as important. Art is supposed to make you think. Make you feel. It creates feelings and emotions in the audience.”

 

“Your work makes me feel confused.”

 

Minghao jabs the other gently in the elbow, irked by his comment.

 

“It’s not as if your work is completely literal either. Cubist and Fauvist wannabe.”

 

“Okay… You got me there. Keep up the work Myungho, we still on for lunch afterwards at the cafeteria?”

 

“Yeah sure. I’m hungry, painting is exhausting.”

 

It’s been around almost a year since that breezy afternoon on campus where he first met the other, their friendship solidifying surprisingly fast. It was as if the two had been friends for decades, but the reality is that they only just formally met last semester. Everything about their personalities just melded well together, from their passion for art, to their affinity for small puppies and even their terribly stubborn nature. Attached to the hip as what Soonyoung commented.

 

Minghao doesn’t really believe in soulmates but he believes that Mingyu just might be his, platonically or otherwise. A best friend.

 

Minghao doesn't regret approaching the taller that day.

 

Maybe one day Minghao will paint a painting about Mingyu. A masterpiece that contains all his thoughts and feelings towards the other. A picture paints a thousand words doesn’t it? Love, frustration, longing, warmth. All these captured by the choice of hues and strokes that Minghao chooses to paint onto a large blank canvas. His greatest accomplishment as an artist would be for him to be able to convey such deep rooted emotions through simple abstracts lines.

 

Saves him the embarrassment from telling these things to Mingyu out loud.

 

It’s not like the taller is good at interpreting abstract works anyways.

 

* * *

 

Finale – Exhibition

 

Just like that, two semesters of Minghao’s college life has come to an end, the fine art major barely surviving artwork deadlines that came one after another. He wonders how he did it, how did an awkward transfer student like himself pull through.

 

If Minghao were to be honest, college life in Seoul would suck without Mingyu. He doesn’t get to see his other friends as much with them being in the year above him and in different majors. If it weren’t for Mingyu, he’d be the quiet Chinese kid at the corner of the studio, too self-conscious about the language barrier to approach others. The loneliness would have eaten him up alive. Minghao would have certainly painting way more dark and gloomy artworks.

 

“Minghao! Seo Myungho!!”

 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Minghao sheepishly turns to the other, embarrassed at being caught by someone for zoning out during the dean’s speech.

 

Pristine white walls hold dozens of picturesque paintings, styles ranging from classical to pop art, a rainbow of different hues. Intriguing and organic forms making up installations and sculptures draw many curious onlookers. Dazzling spotlights enhance the radiant beauty of every single work in the gallery.

 

Minghao feels excitement buzzing through his entire body, from the top of his head to his toes at the tip of his designer shoes. Who wouldn’t be? After all it was the very first time in the almost two decades of his life that his artworks would be shown in a semi-public exhibition. Back home he never got such opportunities to put his hard work and talent out on display, especially not in a professional gallery setting. This final end of year exhibition makes all his hard work from the past two semesters worth it. It’s just a slight pity that his parents are not able to make it this time to see his works.

 

But for Minghao, it’s alright. He still gets plenty of love and support from his friends in Korea. Soonyoung and Junhui are free from their dance showcases as well and have so graciously decided to spend their precious Friday evenings at the exhibition’s opening night. His older friends shower him with praises and buy a delicate flower each to encourage the young art student. They marvel and coo at the large array of artworks on the walls and around the gallery, asking Minghao just how could he have executed such a beautiful thing. They head off after an hour or so to catch supper, leaving Minghao giddy from all their praises. Even Chan said he’d pay a visit when he has pockets of free time, despite not being able to be present for the opening.

 

And there’s Mingyu. Granted, the other is part of the exhibition as well so he has to be there by default. All of them do. Despite having seen majority of Minghao’s works, Minghao just knows that the other would look at them as if they were wonders that he has never seen before in his life.

 

At around 8 pm, the crowd of people begin to dwindle. People can only spend so much time in a small gallery space, walking in circles before they get bored of seeing everything. Minghao finally gets to take a breather, head numb from trying to explain his highly abstract works to the esteemed guests. He scans around the gallery, till he spots a familiar tall brunette at a corner, flashing his canines at a group of theatre girls who are batting their eyelashes at him. Minghao tries to ignore the ugly feeling in his chest as he hears his boots clack against the dull concrete floor.

 

Mingyu’s works are stunning. Technically, he’s a better painter. His strokes capturing the life and vibrancy of his subject matter with such pleasing colors that blend together seamlessly. Mingyu is the kind of student every art teacher likes. His works are very technically skilled, but yet not too literal. Mingyu certainly does not fall behind on concept either. Minghao on the other hand, was always a bit more of a Marcel Duchamp kind of guy. The rebel kid who just does what he wants, even though the end products might look completely nonsensical to anybody who is not Minghao.

 

“What do you think?”

 

“Gyu, I’ve literally seen you work on these.” Startled by the other’s sudden presence, he tries not to stutter.

 

“Yeah but it’s different. The gallery lightings and atmosphere make them look much more professional!”

 

Minghao opts for just ruffling the other’s hair, standing on the very tip of his toes in order to reach the top of his giant friend’s head.

 

“You better go now, there are people waiting to talk to you.” He forces out a smile, gesturing to the group of students crowding around one of Mingyu’s oil paintings, before stalking off back to his corner of the gallery.

 

Minghao takes a scan at his own exhibition space. Most of it are photography, it’s what he excels in after all. He does have some fashion design concept art and their prototypes as well and that awful installation sculpture that he hates with all his being.

 

There’s one wall for all his paintings. Most of them a dull and monochromatic, hues ranging from grey to black with a little bit of navy to add a touch of colour. But there is one work, in the center of the huge plaster wall that stands out immensely.

 

Firstly, it’s larger than most of his paintings. The canvas being about 2 to 3 times bigger than what he would usually work on. It’s huge and it overshadows its smaller counterparts that are hung beside it. Secondly, the colors used are much more rich and bright. Contrasting with his other darker works, this painting has colors ranging from vermillion to cadmium to regal purple. It’s eye-catching. Lastly, while the rest of his works focus on conveying emotions like loneliness or simply just the fluid movements of Soonyoung or Junhui’s choreography, this special work is just a mishmash of emotions. The strokes and clashing of hues exude such strong feelings that it overwhelms viewers.

 

Of course, the work is about Mingyu. How he makes him feel or act or think. It’s all such a mess. But one thing is clear – his love for the other. Minghao hopes at least that has been conveyed in his painting that he has spent so long on. It may be still quite abstract but you can see a slight image of a figure sitting afar in a small studio space that is created through a mash of rosy hues. Minghao can safely say it’s one of his favorites in his whole collection of art pieces.

 

“That work sure is something isn’t it?”

 

Whipping his head to face the other, Minghao drinks in the sight of Mingyu scanning his artwork with such pride and fondness reflecting in his eyes.

 

“You know, I haven’t seen this one before. How’d you manage to keep this a secret from me?”

 

“I wanted it to be a surprise for the exhibition. Not many people have seen it either, I mostly worked at home.”

  
“Well, it’s certainly a very pleasant surprise. Abstract work again huh? You know, thanks to you I’ve recently started learning how to interpret and analyze abstract and modern art. I think I’m really getting better at it. I’m able to pick up meanings and concepts now.”

 

“Well, what do you think of this painting then?”

 

“I think it’s absolutely beautiful.”

 

It happens all so quickly, like a 1/400 shutter speed on a camera. It’s barely a second, but the image is captured so vividly in Minghao’s own personal SD card. The other shields their faces away from the very small amount of people in the gallery with a sketchbook and presses a fleeting kiss onto his lips. Minghao would be lying if he didn’t picture his own painting at that moment when they touched, his mind filled with a bunch of different colors and his heart going into overdrive. He doesn’t know what to do, staring at the other dumbly with large eyes.

 

“I sure hope I interpreted the meaning and feelings of that work correctly, or else this is going to get super awkward…”

 

The other shifts nervously from side to side, cracking his knuckles from anxiety. There’s a hint of pink dusting his tan cheeks and the other looks so bashful that it makes his heart melt.

Minghao chooses not to say anything but lets out a genuine smile instead, the kind where his mouth curls all the way upwards and his features turn soft. Tugging on the others cardigan, he pulls Mingyu forward, giggling as he crashes their lips together for the second time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you need me to clarify any art term or reference just send me a curiouscat @ https://curiouscat.me/8bitDY 
> 
> HHHHHHHH


End file.
